vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Franziska Von Karma
"Those of von Karma blood have only one fate. And that is perfection." Franziska von Karma is a recurring character in the Ace Attorney series and a wrestler for WVGCW. She and Samus Aran form the team Space Court. In the Ace Attorney Series Franziska is a prosecutor that first appeared in the second game, Justice for All, as a recurring antagonist. A haughty and domineering woman, she had no qualms of trying to kowtow any opposition with her skills with a whip. She's the daughter of Manfred von Karma, a legendary prosecutor who has never lost in 40 years. Like Miles Edgeworth, she valued attaining guilty verdicts (regardless of the defendant's innocence) over seeking the truth due to her father's mentorship. This changed after Phoenix Wright and Edgeworth showed her the errors of her ways. In subsequent games she became an ally to Wright and his friends, though her utter disdain for the hapless Detective Gumshoe remained. In WVGCW Season 2: Court is now in session. Franziska debuted on 2013-08-22 against another woman with a family legacy, Videl. Franziska, determined to not have the von Karma name besmirched by losing to a foolish family of foolish fools, fought hard until she achieved a perfect victory, proving that the Earth was guilty. Following her successful debut ring case, she was entered into a 6-Woman Battle Royale on September 13th. Unfortunately, her perfect record would be blemished She-Hulk, a lawyer no less, who pinned her to take her out of the running, continuing Franny's problems with defence attorneys. She would go to Breakdown 2 to take part in a VGCW vs WWE match against the formidable Kharma. Karma vs Kharma would go on for over 15 minutes before the prosecutor was finally put down by the WWE superstar. Season 3: Whipped into shape. Von Karma would be the first wrestler to enter the ring after the 2K14 conversion, and her first opponent was a tough one in Roll Caskett. However, Franziska knew that it was up to her to start off the new game perfectly. She handily crushed Roll, and started 2K14 off with impact. This may have given her the confidence to face up to the known strongwoman She-Hulk in a Courtroom battle quite unlike any before. The two lawyers faced off, but She-Hulk's raw strength was too much for Franny, and the match ended 2-0. Later that same evening, Franziska revealed to The Saint that Samus had chosen her to represent her during their trial. However, they decided to solve the issue more practically than a courtroom trial due to The Saints threats, and Franziska announced a battle between Samus and The Saint. If The Saint won, Samus would drop all the charges, but if Samus won, she would take co-control of WVGCW. During the Final Destination match between The Saint and Samus at Breakdown 2/3, Von Karma ran to the ring to assist her client halfway during the match, to ensure a perfect resolution for her client. However, a returning Lara Croft also rushed to the ring to face Samus. The Saint and Lara fought against Samus and Franziska, and Lara was subsequently pinned, awarding Samus booking power. Season 4: Turnabout Management. The Saint raised her concerns to Franziska about the outcome of the match, but the prosecutor pointed out a legal loophole in the signed contract. Lara Croft getting pinned was perfectly acceptable, enraging The Saint. Von Karma's contract was perfect in every way. Franziska's attempts to sort things out for her client led to a tragic situation. While in the car park, she was run down by a car, and was hospitalised for some time. She returned later, injured, but very much alive and very eager to find her assailant. She had her suspicions about The Saint and her fellow gang member Roll Caskett, but before she could prove it, she was attacked backstage by her unknown assailant. With her body bandaged and injured, an ambush would have proved fatal to any other wrestler. But a Von Karma is perfect in every way, and she was successfully able to subdue her attacker, before capturing her with the aid of Maya Fey and Ema Skye. The assailant turned out to be the returning Lara Croft. She had intended to attack Samus, but seeing the woman who pinned her and ruined her chance for revenge in the car park made her snap and attack her instead. Franziska decided to settle things at Breakdown IV in a 2/3 falls match, with the stipulation being that Lara would go free if she could beat Franziska. With the verdict at stake, Franziska fought hard against the Hardcore Icon, and ended the fight 2-1 with a swift whip. Lara was defeated, and admitted her guilt. Though Roll tried to speak out and tell everyone they didn't know the whole story, Lara told her to keep quiet, and went willingly to prison. G U I L T Y. Season 5: Assistant Other GM. Franziska began the season by encountering a well known fool, Phoenix Wright. She bragged about her victory and successful conviction of Lara, but admitted she still didn't know for sure WHY she had been trying to attack Samus. Phoenix argued that she wasn't a true lawyer unless she searched for the truth. Franziska was conflicted about this, but was interrupted later by her client, Samus, who convinced her to start a tag team with her that would be called Space Court. They rebutted against the re-branded tag team Double Dash!!, but the princesses proved too much for the newly formed team to handle and they lost the match. Franny returned to the singles scene to face Jade. The pair put on a technical classic, both keeping up with each other, before Jade finally secured the victory over the troubled lawyer. Relations with her client began to get strained as Samus's mood got worse during her time as the head of the company with The Saint gone. Though Franziska practically taking down Mad Gear by herself certainly made her seem worthy of Samus's trust. She tried to keep this going against Tina Armstrong, but found that even her perfect wrestling was no match for the Good Ol' USA, and was subsequently beaten down. Samus was sick of working as a GM, despite Franziska pointing out that she was the one who wanted the position to begin with. Samus said she had hired a new assistant to take her workload, much to Franziska's annoyance, as she believed SHE was her assistant, and had been taking time away from the court to work for Samus. This turned out to be a mistake on Samus's part, as keeping Franziska so busy meant she couldn't be in court when Lara Croft was appealing against her guilty verdict. She-Hulk defended her in court, and without Franziska there to prosecute, she was released from jail early. Season 6: Doesn't like it this rough. With Lara back and her relationship with her boss strained, Franziska returned to wrestling against Sheena Fujibayashi. She was unable to keep up with the speedy ninja, and was defeated. Record